No era tan extraño
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Miyako no era tradicionalista, tampoco muy liberal. Estaba en el punto medio que no se atrevía a ser nada…, hasta que vio a Taichi comprando algo que se ganó su curiosidad.
Bien… *se aclara la garganta con nerviosismo*. ¡Menores, abstenerse!

Éste fic corresponde a un reto otorgado por LoveAngel7, basándome en la siguiente consigna:

Pairing: Taichi x Mimi x Miyako. Taiyami, el trio polvorita xD

Características: Un fic sobre esta relación poliamorosa, puedes escribir el cómo inició su extraña relación o algún evento cotidiano o cualquier cosa que se te venga a la cabeza. La trama en realidad es a elección xD

Género: Romance, más el que quieras.

No sé si lo llegué a hacer bien; es la primera vez que escribo de tres personajes juntos y…, la primera vez después de mucho que escribo un lime D:

¡No me odies, Love! T.T

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Miyako no era tradicionalista, tampoco muy liberal. Estaba en el punto medio que no se atrevía a ser nada…, hasta que vio a Taichi comprando algo que se ganó su curiosidad.

* * *

 **No era tan extraño**

Cuando Miyako vio a Taichi tardarse más de la cuenta en la tienda de su familia, quedándose mirando como perdido la zona de higiene y farmacia que contaba, supo que tendría una buena historia que contarle a Mimi.

Se acercó con cautela, casi disfrutando de verlo allí. Y es que Taichi Yagami tenía una complexión envidiable: piernas firmes, nalgas grandes y bien formadas con una espalda dura y brazos fuertes. No, mirar a Taichi Yagami era pecado; se sonrojó un poco por esos pensamientos y prefirió mirarlo a la cara cuando fue hacia él, que quedarse babeando por su retaguardia.

―¿Taichi-san ―El moreno se giró a verla una vez oyó su nombre; ella le sonrió como acostumbraba―, le ayudo en algo?

―No creo que puedas ―Respondió apartando los ojos hacia otro punto, quizá con nerviosismo o sólo porque encontró más interesante el suelo. Miyako entrecerró los ojos un poco y en su interior, la palabra "Bingo" sonaba a los cuatro vientos.

―Créame, conozco ésta tienda como la palma de mi mano ―Aseguró la peliviolacea enseñándole su palma abierta, sacando en él una sonrisa nerviosa, algo muy pero muy extraño por parte de éste―. Puedo encontrar lo que está buscando y con los ojos vendados.

―Ya lo encontré, de hecho ―Se rascó la mejilla con inquietud, picándole la curiosidad a la Inoue como nunca―; el problema es que no sé por cuál decidirme.

―Vamos, ¿desde cuando la indecisión? A ver, déjeme ayudarle ―Ella se volvió hacia la repisa de artículos, esperando a que el mayor le dijera lo que buscaba―. ¿Es para un regalo? Tengo un gusto excelente.

―No sé si llamarlo regalo ―Murmuró por lo bajo. Miyako comenzaba a impacientarse; nunca había visto a Taichi tan nervioso o era por ella. La idea la emocionó un poco y se volvió hacia él. Taichi se acercó a su oído y con su diestra sirviéndole de pantalla, susurró―. ¿Qué condones usabas con Ken?

Miyako se congeló en su sitio y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más, aguardando porque se largara a reír o algo semejante. Viendo que hablaba enserio y hasta era la razón de su nerviosismo, parpadeó.

―¿Di…, disculpa?

―Buscaré uno por mi cuenta ―Rojo de muerte, Taichi pensaba cumplir su palabra, pero Miyako le sujetó del antebrazo, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse por su tacto.

―Condones… ―Repitió Miyako y Taichi sólo rodó los ojos con hastío―; no creí que fuera virgen, Taichi-san.

―¡No lo soy! ―Ladró, llamando la atención de todos y evocando una carcajada por parte de la de lentes― ¿Me ayudarás o no? ―Su voz sonaba a gruñido y eso le añadía más gracia al asunto. Detuvo su risa con todo el autocontrol que tenía.

―De acuerdo. ¿Qué busca exactamente? ―Preguntó ella y él enarcó una ceja, confundido. Había demasiado de Daisuke en él―. ¿Quiere que sea de material fino? ¿Busca un sabor en especial? ¿Tamaño?

―Claro… ―Se llevó un mentón al mentón de manera pensativa―; sería bueno que fuese fino, ¿no?

Miyako trataba de no colorearse al tener ese tipo de conversación con el líder de su grupo de amigos, mientras iba ubicando las marcas que presentaban las características más finas.

―¿Quieres con sabor?

―A ella le gustan los dulces… ―Miyako se atragantó con su saliva y trató de no reír o romper en llanto en esos momentos―; ¿cuál me recomiendas?

―¡¿Por qué quieres mi opinión?! ―Estalló sin darse cuenta; es que había una suertuda suelta por ahí que se llevaría a la boca el pene de Taichi. « _¡Esos pensamientos, Miyako Inoue, contrólate!»_

―Creí que me ayudarías ―Frunció los labios con molestia y ella quiso abofetearse allí mismo.

―Lo sé, lo sé; es que es extraño que me preguntes a mí si yo no probaré ―Y allí quiso cortarse la lengua. Taichi la miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa de lado que la dejó sin aire. Apartó la mirada de regreso a los condones y tomó la primera caja que vio, era rosa con una etiqueta de "extra fino"―. Tiene descuento.

―¡Fantástico! Dame dos cajas ―Y una vena irritante saltó en la sien de Miyako, tomando otra caja pequeña y dándosela al mayor.

Cuando lo vio marchar, ella seguía con los sentidos alterados, mientras se imaginaba tantas cosas y odiaba a la fulana con la que Taichi se acostaría.

* * *

Miró la cajetilla rosa entre sus dedos con odio, repulsión y anhelo entremezclado. Su ceño y labios fruncidos sólo externalizaban esas emociones. No supo por qué lo agarró de la estantería de la tienda, pero quería la cajita de condones sabor fresa que había comprado Taichi el otro día.

Lo usara o no, al menos tendría uno.

Era receso y como de costumbre, subió a la terraza del colegio aunque ese día, Hikari no fue a clases; tampoco es que fuera a contarle que su hermano fue a comprar condones a su tienda y que ella se quedó con las ganas de probarlo con él. De hecho, nadie sabía sobre el pequeño _crush_ que sentía hacia el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga; ni siquiera Mimi y eso era decir demasiado.

Era algo pasajero, no le daba importancia entonces.

Pero días posteriores a la compra del Yagami, ella sólo podía pensar aún más en él, en cómo sería tenerlo dentro suyo o probar el sabor fresa en él. Noches posteriores, lo había pensado mientras se saciaba con sus dedos dentro, gimiendo en lo secreto y haciéndose a la idea de que era Taichi quien la hacía llegar al orgasmo.

Maldijo en su interior a Taichi y a la chica con la que éste se acostaba.

―¡Ay, es mi marca favorita! ―La voz de Mimi la sorprendió y casi cayó de espaldas cuando la vio frente a ella, mirando con una gran sonrisa la caja de condones que traía en la mano.

Miyako miró el producto y luego a Mimi; acto seguido, la escondió tras la espalda como si aquello haya sido sólo alucinaciones de la Tachikawa. Ella sólo pudo reír, haciéndole sentir a Miyako más tonta de lo que ya se sentía.

―¿Cuál es el problema, Miya? Todas llevamos una cajita con nosotras ―Le guiñó con coquetería―. No sabía que usaras esa marca; ¡es mi favorita!

―Sí, bueno…, tiene descuento ―Dijo, intentando que la gracia le quitara la vergüenza.

―¿Entonces? ―Preguntó Mimi y Miyako no supo qué responder. La mayor rodó los ojos―; vamos, ¿con quién te acuestas? Creí que después de tu rompimiento con Ken, ya no tenías actividad.

―Yo… ―La insistencia de Mimi estaba clara en su mirada y nadie podía resistirse a ésta―; con un chico de mi edificio ―Mintió―. Es futbolista y tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Los ojos de Mimi brillaron con emoción tras sus palabras y en parte, le gustaba ver la perversión en ese par de avellanas.

―¡¿Y cómo lo hace?!

―¿…Cómo lo hace? ―Mimi asintió, enérgica―. Pues… ―Una sonrisa traviesa se coló en sus labios―, le gusta hacerlo de pie y cargarme contra la pared.

―Ay ¿es brusco?

―Un poco…, cuando se emociona mucho suele estirarme del cabello y… ―Miró a sus costados con disimulo, intentando continuar con el relato sin hacerlo muy fantasioso. Estando en la terraza, sólo podía ver en el patio de abajo bancas, árboles, personas caminando―. Hay veces en que lo hacemos en lugares públicos…, como parques y eso.

―¡Amo hacerlo en lugares públicos! ―Dijo con emoción Mimi para sorpresa de Miyako; en cualquier otra circunstancia, la miraría con ojos como platos y hasta proferiría algo que recuperara su decencia…, pero mirar los ojos brillantes de Mimi mientras hablaba de sexo…, la encendía―. La otra vez, mi chico y yo lo hicimos en el depósito de limpieza.

Ambas echaron a reír y Miyako sólo podía desear un cuchillo para descuartizar al sinvergüenza que se follaba a Mimi. ¡¿En el depósito de limpieza?! Se imaginó estando en el depósito entre escobas, cubetas y oscuridad mientras su zona íntima besaba la de Mimi.

Se removió en su sitio. Era demasiada imaginación la suya; ya hasta ni escuchaba lo que Mimi decía…, sólo se imaginaba cómo sería desnudarla y besarla.

―¿…Aceptas, entonces? ―Miyako parpadeó al regresar a la realidad cuando Mimi le preguntó aquello, sin saber a qué se refería.

―Cla…, claro ―Mimi saltó en su lugar, dando aplausos de emoción.

―¡Genial, te espero en casa para las cinco! ―Se marchó no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de la menor como acostumbraba, aunque ésta vez, los labios de Mimi rozaron la comisura de los de Miyako y hasta se podría decir que fue un beso entre ambas.

Miyako la vio marcharse, mientras sentía tantas cosas en su interior.

Primero Taichi…, ahora Mimi. ¿Se podría tener a dos personas para ella sola?

No…, era demasiado extraño.

* * *

Figuraban las cuatro y media en su teléfono móvil. Se sentía tan ansiosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué…; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí a las cuatro y media. No recordaba para qué Mimi la citó en su casa a esa hora, pero era Mimi y no tenía como respuesta un «no».

Tocó el timbre de su departamento. Oyó su voz desde el interior y al poco rato la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Mimi con unos shorts de jean algo ajados y una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo, realzando sus redondos y voluminosos senos.

―Esa mi Miya, siempre tan puntual ―La hizo pasar.

―Mi madre te envía tus dulces favoritos ―Dijo la de lentes ingresando a la morada. Los ojos de Mimi centellaron con emoción, cargándose con lo que la menor le hizo entrega.

―Tu madre debe ser la puesta en atrios ―Comentó y a Miyako le resultó gracioso que empleara esa palabra que quedaba tan extraña en ella―. Vamos a mi cuarto, allí tengo todo listo.

―Claro ―Y aún se seguía preguntando qué tanto había preparado Mimi. Notó la casa muy vacía―. ¿Tus padres no están?

―Fueron de visita a la casa de unos amigos suyos. Ya sabes que se pone de moda esto de los reencuentros entre ex compañeros de escuela.

―¡Qué divertido!

―Ni tanto; son viejos hablando de cosas viejas ―Miyako rio por la manera en la que lo decía. Llegaron al cuarto de Mimi y como acostumbraba siempre, iba a tirarse a su cama para sentir el tremendo colchón de plumas que Mimi empleaba por cama…, claro que ver lencería sobre ésta, le resultó extraña―. ¿Te gustan?

―¿Por qué tienes lencería en tu cama, Mimi?

La mayor rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Para eso te pedí ayuda, tonta; quiero que me ayudes a elegir una lencería ideal para tu-ya-sabes-qué ―Los lentes de Miyako casi se cayeron de su tabique y tuvo que detenerlo o su madre le regañaría por estar rompiendo otro par de lentes.

―¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir? ―Mimi asintió― ¿Lencería? ―Volvió a asentir. «Mimi en ropa interior…; Mimi modelando para ella…?»― Claro, claro; perdona, tantas cosas en la cabeza que a una se le olvida.

Mimi rio por el comentario y le señaló la cama.

―Vamos, elige el primero. ¡He comprado varios y no me decido! ―Demonios que era como para no hacerlo, ¡si todos los modelos eran hermosos y sensuales!

―Probemos con éste ―Dijo para tomar un conjunto naranja, con la parte baja siendo casi un hilo dental; no se había dado cuenta que venía con porta ligas y eso la hizo tragar pesado―. Sí, con éste sería bueno iniciar.

Mimi asintió y se llevó la prenda al baño privado que contaba su habitación; Miyako la vio marchar y por un segundo deseó que se desvistiera delante suyo, incluso que le pidiera ayuda para prendérselas.

 _«Esto es muy extraño…»_ Se reprochó, aunque no quiso aceptarlo.

El timbre sonó entonces y Miyako se sorprendió, casi odiando a la persona que se atrevía a molestarlas.

―Debe de ser Taichi ―Dijo Mimi desde el baño, sorprendiéndola―. ¿Podrías ir a abrirle, Miya?

―¿Taichi? Claro ―¿Cómo era posible que Taichi viniese en ese momento? Mimi parecía estarle esperando. ¿Por qué?

Con esas preguntas, bajó las escaleras de regreso a la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrándose precisamente con el Yagami, vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y ciertamente ajustada que dejaba casi al desnudo su perfecta figura. Miyako se acomodó los lentes y recibió una mirada divertida por parte de Taichi que ella no supo comprender.

―Me has ganado ―Dijo él.

―Por minutos nada más ―Cerró la puerta tras de sí―. Mimi está en el baño ahora mismo.

―Lo sé ―Fue todo lo que dijo para subir las escaleras con total familiaridad; con demasiada para ser normal―. ¿Vienes?

Miyako vio a Taichi en el descanso de la escalera, mirándola y aguardándola. Ella se sonrojó sin saber por qué; quizá porque tenía delante al protagonista de sus noches de sexo solitario. Se le erizó la piel de la emoción, pero trató de ocultarlo. Caminó hacia él y se adelantó para llegar primera al cuarto de Mimi.

―¿Taichi? ―Dijo Mimi desde el baño.

―Ya llegué, Princesa ―Saludó y entonces Mimi salió del baño portando el conjunto naranja que Miyako eligió para ella. Cuando ambos vieron a Mimi quedaron de piedra, porque esa mujer no podía ser más hermosa por falta de tiempo.

La prenda íntima quedaba como anillo al dedo, resaltando sus curvas al punto de calentarles sus zonas bajas. Ella sonrió con coquetería y fue hasta la cama para tomar un conjunto de lencería color azul y se lo enseñó a Taichi.

―¿Crees que le quedará bien a Miyako?

―¿Disculpa? ―Profesó la menor en la sala, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, ya que Taichi observaba minuciosamente la pieza para luego mirarla a ella y hacer ese juego de vistas unas tres veces, como probándole mentalmente el color y la forma de la prenda.

―Sólo se sabrá de una manera ―Taichi tomó la lencería y se la dio a Miyako en mano―. Yo te elegí ésta…, me han dicho que en ésta materia no tengo tan mal gusto.

―Eso es cierto ―Alegó Mimi a sus espaldas.

Miyako se debatía entre mirar a Mimi o a Taichi, pero parecía que ellos sabían algo que ella no y estaba a terrada por preguntar. Tomó la prenda y se la llevó al mismo baño donde Mimi se estaba cambiando.

Se miró al espejo del lugar y observó su reflejo. Se deshizo de su falda larga, su blusa oscura y su infaltable pañoleta; se quitó su ropa interior y observó su cuerpo desnudo, mientras contraponía a su imagen, la lencería que Taichi le hizo entrega.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué actuaban como si aquello fuese normal? ¡Eran tres personas! ¡Tres! ¿Dónde estaba la gracia de la intimidad cuando…

Escuchó risitas desde el cuarto de Mimi y susurros por parte de Taichi; la voz del muchacho se volvía cada vez más grave, mientras que la de Mimi, más aguda. ¿Ellos estaban…?

Tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta de una, pero recordó que estaba desnuda. Se colocó las bragas y fue subiendo cuando el primer gemido le erizó la piel. Se quedó en blanco y a mitad de camino de ocultar su zona baja. Más gemidos, más ruido, más movimiento, más placer.

Se sentía húmeda y palpitante su zona íntima. Cuando se dio cuenta, su dedo corazón comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris, con los ojos cerrados mientras los gemidos de Mimi y Taichi le eran melodías celestiales.

Un gemido se le escapó de sus labios; se avergonzó por ello, pero aún más cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a sus dos amigos completamente desnudos y con la curiosidad en sus rostros al verla apoyada con la espalda contra la pared, mientras su diestra ondaba territorio bajo su bello púbico.

―¿Qué haces divirtiéndote sola? ―Dijo Taichi disfrutándola con la mirada; él entró a por ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la fría pared les servía de soporte.

―¡Tai…! ―Su nombre murió en los labios del dueño de éste, mientras sus manos recorrían sus curvas.

Los besos de Taichi sabían a leña ardiente, dura, fuerte…; con sólo sus besos, ella podría llegar al orgasmo y se lo hizo saber con la agitación de su pecho y su lengua desesperada por saborearlo hasta la profundidad.

―¿Quieres saber cómo saben los condones? ―Susurró contra sus labios y Miyako vibró debajo suyo.

―¡¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme atrás?! ―Protestó Mimi en tono aniñado; se apresuró a ir hacia ellos, agachándose para prestarle atención a la zona húmeda de su amiga.

Cuando Mimi comezó a lamer, Miyako dejó escapar un suspiro de esos que sientes haber dado tu alma en el proceso. Taichi se tomó su propio miembro, masturbándose al tiempo en que besaba a Miyako.

.

.

.

Mimi agitó su mano delante de los ojos de Miyako y la Inoue despertó de esa fantasía que se hizo cuando la castaña le abrió la puerta del departamento. Miyako parpadeó confundida y con el rostro sonrojado con todo lo que podía.

―¿Piensas pasar, Miya? ―Preguntó Mimi sonriente y Miyako se rascó la mejilla con pena para ingresar a la morada Tachikawa.

―Pasa a mi cuarto; Taichi ya está allí ―Miyako se quedó de piedra en su sitio, volteándose a verle a su amiga―. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí ayuda con física? Pues Taichi es casi tan malo como yo en esa área.

―Oh…, física. Cierto ―Respondió con cierta decepción de que todas esas fantasías se quedarían en su cabeza y morirían allí.

Sintió las manos de Mimi rodeando su cintura, haciendo presión en su estómago, tensando a la de lentes.

―Prometemos compensarte bien ―Sususrró contra su oído.

No…, no era tan extraño como parecía desear a dos personas a la vez. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo les ha parecido? Ojalá no haya mandado al tacho a éste trío fantástico

¡Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Love! :3

Nos leemos~


End file.
